MOSgated devices, particularly power MOSFETs are frequently used as synchronous rectifiers. A synchronous rectifier acts like a diode and is turned on when its equivalent diode is to conduct and is turned off when the equivalent diode is to cease conduction. Vertical conduction MOSFETs have an inherent body diode which, because it is relatively slow, increases reverse recovery losses and interferes with the operation of the device as a synchronous rectifier. More generally, such power MOSFETs have a given recovery loss. It is always useful to reduce this loss.